


Three Things

by TheOneWhoHidesBehindWriting



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoHidesBehindWriting/pseuds/TheOneWhoHidesBehindWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has a few things that he can't tell you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out; it's my first time writing fanfiction of any kind, but if you think I can do something better, please tell me.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED

There were several things that Spencer Reid could never tell you.

The first was that he was perpetually tormented by the thought of one day forgetting who you were. Not because of trauma caused by a case. Not because he would separate from you one day and that would be the end of things, no. But because there was the slim chance that he, like his mother, could develop an early onset of dementia - and eventually full on alzheimer's. He was lucky enough to have dodged the bullet with schizophrenia scrawled on the side which made this seem far, far worse. If it wouldn’t be one thing, it could surely be the other, he knew. This is what the occasional nightmare was composed of.

The second was that deep down he had hated you for staying with him, because that made you a liability to the job, too. Family makes a person weaker, makes them vulnerable to horrible situations. It makes a person desperate to do anything to save their loved ones; he knew this well. You could be used as bait to get back at him, you could be tortured for information (which he knew you would never give up, and that thought was almost too much for him to think about, but he did it anyway, and often). Many things could happen to you in order to make not only him, but the team, squirm. And he didn’t think he could handle it if anything were to happen to you.

The last thing was that although the first and the second points were extremely valid and itched at every inch of his brain, you made him the happiest that he had been in a very long time. He felt safe; at ease even, namely when you were wrapped in his arms or asleep next to him in the bed you both shared. Every time you smiled, he felt he could relax. Your quirks melded with his, though of course clashed in places. You never minded his long statistical rants or random facts, all the while staring admiringly at him or throwing out an inquiry here or there. He loved the way your hand laced with his, or the way they gingerly combed through his hair - especially on the nights that he had come home from a case. You were always so patient, so forgiving with everything that he did. Despite the dark ominous thoughts, he could never bring himself to willingly separate from you.


End file.
